Alone
by Fangirls at 221B
Summary: Katherine Aubrey is a broken girl from a hard past, she's lost everything but the West's, when the accelerator goes off, her lonely luck changes and she becomes something great. Name may change, and really bad summary.
1. Chapter 1: A Broken Girl

**Oh, hi there! This is the first chapter of Alone, I've been working on this on my one, so excuse of there's weird typos or random words instead of the planned ones. If you have any questions, or you just like it, review. It's ok if you don't. :)**  
 **Enjoy!**

 **Update: I changed a few things, her job mainly. She's now mostly a detective, but works with Barry for fun frequently. P.S. Don't judge anything you read yet, its way different than it seems...in other words 'guest' was completetly wrong. (She doesn't have Barrys powers, and they're not 'in love' yet.) Be patient, please. :)**

Chapter 1: A Broken Girl

Just a girl... _alone_...orphaned...

I was found curled up into a ball under my bed, shortly after my neighbors called the police.

They heard screaming...it could've been mine. We'll never know, I guess.

I usually don't remember it... _that day_. I only relive it in my nightmares.

 _So many nightmares_.

The next eight years I mostly spent in silence. It's hard experiencing what I have. A lot of times I unknowingly slip into silence. Barry, Shawn, Iris, and Joe are pretty good at keeping me social.

Anyways, my aunt took me in, she tried so hard. But with her grief and my mental state she gave up one day and left. She didn't come back.

I was fifteen, so I could handle myself.

No one knew I was alone.

It's okay, I liked being alone. I still do.

The neighbors, the West's, they knew I was alone. They helped me. Joe West said his adoptive son went through similar things that I did. Barry was his name.

My name is Katherine Aubrey, in case you were wondering. I'm 25 and work with Shawn Cross. Being a detective gets boring, so when I'm not in the field I work in the Lab with Barry.

 _This is the story of how a broken girl became something great._

-0-0-

"Kat!" I heard Joe yell, walking into Barry's lab, "You done testing the DNA?"

I laughed and turned to him, "Barry did it when I got lunch earlier."

"Big surprise, isn't it?" Barry added with a smile, "Kat gets lunch while I do all the work."

"Only the boring bits. Plus, I got you a burger and fries."

Barry gave Joe the results from the DNA, "I'll need to do some more tests on a few other things, but this is what I've got."

"Alright, I need it done tonight."

-0-0-

We were working in the lab like usual, talking.

Iris entered and spoke, "Okay, I am ready to see this atom smasher smashing."

"It's a Particle Accelerator, Iris." I sighed, turning to her and taking one of Barry's fries.

"There was a shooting today." Barry said, "Your dad needs me to process some evidence, which means I don't know if we're going to be able to make it to S.T.A.R. Labs."

"But seeing this thing turn on is like your dream. Your sad, little nerdy dream. Besides, I canceled a date for this." Iris said.

"Wait, I think I'd be able to get us there and back without him knowing. Problem is, I'll need a bottle of bleach and some duct tape." At this point both me and Iris were eating his fries.

"Hands off my fries. Unbelievable." He said taking the container away from us. "And we are not doing another one of your crazy plans. Remember last time?"

"Last time wasn't that bad." I paused, "Okay maybe it was pretty bad but it wasn't my fault that that old lady needed her cain to walk." I reached into the container which was in his hands and ate another three.

"I'm stress eating over my dissertation." Iris defended, "We started selling cronuts at Jitters. I ate two today. If I don't graduate soon, I'm gonna be more muffin top than woman."

Barry looked at iris with a bit of a smile and said, "You look amazing." He quickly spoke again, "You both do."

Iris scoffed and replied, "What is so important about this particle accelerator anyway?"

"Harrison Wells' work in quantum theory is light-years ahead of anything they're doing at Cern."

She looked at him with a confused look on her face, "You're doing that thing where you're not speaking English. And don't even say anything, Kat. You do that thing, too."

Barry walked over to a glass window and put a dot on it with a marker, "Just imagine that that dot is everything the human race has ever learned until this moment."

"Does that include 'twerking'?"

I sighed, "Sadly, yes."

Barry then drew a large circle around the dot, "That is everything we could learn from the particle accelerator. It's a whole new way of looking at physics. It will literally change the way that we think about everything."

I laughed and me and Iris said the same thing, "You got to get yourself a girlfriend."

Just then, Joe entered. "Hey, leave him alone. He's working."

"Hi, dad." Iris greeted. A beeping went off, "Your test thingy is done."

"We think the Mardon Brothers are hiding on a farm. The fecal matter I found on the street, it was cow manure, which contained traces of oxytetracycline. It's an antibiotic. There are only four farms in the area that still use it in their feed. "

"Dad, seeing as how Barry solved your poop problem, how about letting him go to S.T.A.R. Labs?"

I grinned and begged him, "Oh my gosh, Joe, please please please!"

He sighed, "Fine, go."

-0-0-

We went, Iris almost lost her laptop, and then we found ourselves in the station. That was before I went home.

I entered my room and opened my laptop, writing in a document I've been working on for a very long time.

 _"It's been 18 years since the event of my patents murder, and 10 years since Aunt Sarah left. Though it may not seem this way, I am still in recovery._

 _I still experience nightmares ranging from memories of my parents deaths to nightmares featuring Aunt Sarah doing things to harm or kill me or my parents._

 _I have told no one about my secret aloneness."_

I heard people freaking out over the news. Confused, I looked up at my TV.

"The particle accelerator seems to be reacting to the weather."

I stood up and looked outside my window...just as it exploded.

-0-0-

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lights

**Sup guys! Someone put this in a community! Ten other fanfics on this account and this is the first time! That's amazing, thank you!**

 **On to the chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Lights

 _Lights...evil lights._  
 _They're everywhere, streaking across the living room...red and yellow...everywhere._  
 _Before I knew it I heard a scream and they fell over._  
 _They're dead, I know it._  
 _I screamed, running over to my mother._  
 _The idea of death confused me at the time, but I felt it...plain_  
 _I looked behind me and saw a vibrating red figure. He didn't do this._  
 _He smiled at me and disappeared._  
 _The yellow man...he returned. The yellow man scared me._  
 _I ran into my room, hiding under my bed and curling into a ball._

-0-0-

I woke up. I was in a hospital of sorts.  
"Whoa." A guy with long hair said, "Caitlin..."  
The girl, who I assumed was Caitlin turned to me and started asking me things and saying I'll need to be tested on.  
I tried to speak, "What..."

"You're at STAR Labs, you were in a coma."

A coma?  
"It was the particle accelerator, wasn't it?"  
They shocked for a moment and agreed.

"Barry? Barry Allen? Do you know if he's ok?" I asked, sitting up.

"You know him?" Caitlin asked "He's been in a coma for eight months with you."

"Eight months?!" I stood up, "I gotta go."

"No, no, no. Not so fast." She begged

"Wait, where's Barry? No, um, I'll return later." I ran out of STAR Labs

-0-0-

I ran into Jitters, wearing slightly loose sweats from STAR Labs. When Iris saw me, she dropped a cup of coffee.  
The world...slowed?  
I froze, not knowing what was going on. Time was normal again.  
I'm seeing things.  
I continued like it didn't happen.  
Before i knew it, Iris was hugging me. "You're awake."

"Why was I at STAR Labs?" I asked, not saying anything else.

"The hospital couldn't stabilize you or Barry, STAR Labs was able to stabilize both of you."

"Oh."

"Dad's gonna be so happy to see you."

-0-0-

I saw Joe and the people at the station. The slowing thing kept happening. I soon entered STAR Labs again.  
"You can do your tests on me." I told Caitlin once I had found her, "But can I see Barry first?"  
I soon stood in front of Barry.  
He looked different than he usually did. I'd never seen him asleep like this before. His face was without emotion and he looked... The only way I could explain it is different.  
"When do you think he'll be awake?" I asked, not looking away from him.

"We don't know. He could wake up at any moment." Caitlin responded. I realized the other guy wasn't here, and that I didn't know who he was.  
I closed my eyes for a moment and then turned back to Caitlin, letting go of the hand I'd not realized I grabbed.

-0-0-  
-13 years old-  
 _I stared blankly at the wall while Aunt Sarah begged me to eat._  
 _I miss Aunt Sara. She was nice, and she usually looked nice, too._  
 _Her brown hair was shoulder length and her blue eyes shined beautifully in the light, much like mine._  
 _I got my mothers hair, not my fathers. My mother had long, naturally wavy hair, and my father had dark brown hair, though I got my fathers beautiful light blue eyes._  
 _After they died, I fell into what you could call depression, though it went away soon after Aunt Sarah died._

 _The lights._  
 _What were the lights?_  
 _And the yellow and red man, who were they? Was I just seeing things?_  
 _Why was the yellow man so evil and the red man so... Nice?_  
 _Have I gone insane?_

 **this is the after chapter bit.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **LabRatsWh: Yeah I was going to do that but I got lazy, haha! So it'll stay the first chapter :)**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED! BBBYYYYYYEEEEE!**


End file.
